


Nurse Rogers

by pensversusswords



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony has a tummy ache, and Steve takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledsprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/gifts).



“I am  _not_  sick.”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed under his breath, crisply flipping a page in his book. He didn’t even bother to spare Tony a look; he knew that he was still curled up on his side in a cocoon of blankets, clutching his stomach like that might ease the pain. “Sure you aren’t.”

“'m not,” Tony grumbled. His tone was probably meant to be menacing, but between the grimace Steve could hear in his voice, and the fact that his voice was muffled by a pillow, he barely managed anything more than petulant.

Steve sighed, set his book down on the bedside table, and scooted under the covers, turning on his side to face the lump on the bed that was his flu-ridden boyfriend. All that he could see of Tony was the top of his head sticking out from under the blankets, his dark hair all mussed and sticking out at strange angles around his head. Steve might have laughed at the ridiculous sight if he didn’t know how miserable Tony was. 

“It’s okay to get sick sometimes, baby,” Steve assured him, reaching out and gently brushing a tuft of hair away from his forehead. He winced when his fingertips touched his skin; he was burning up, and his skin was clammy to the touch. He had to tramp down on a spurt of worry. People got sick, he had to remind himself. There was no need for him to overreact because of a fever and an upset stomach. 

Though, he _was_ prone to overreacting when Tony was involved.

“I’m not sick,” Tony repeated for what must’ve been the millionth time. “I’m just really cold and my stomach hurts and my heads gonna explode at some point, but really. I’m fine.”

As he neared the end of that statement he was becoming less and less convincing, especially considering the end of the sentence trailed off with a pained groan. 

Steve bit his lip worriedly, continuing to pet Tony’s hair, not answering his very untrue statement.

When Steve didn’t respond to Tony’s list of very flu-like symptoms, Tony was prompted to poke his head further out of his blanket burrito, just far enough that Steve could see his brown eyes peering at him accusingly. Steve idly thought that in that moment, he resembled a gopher. 

“Stop that,” Tony admonished, narrowing his eyes.

“Stop what?” Steve asked.

“I can hear you worrying from over here,” Tony explained, nudging his head into the palm of Steve’s hand when he stopped petting him for a brief moment. Content when Steve resumed the motion, he continued. “I could hear the frown lines appearing on your forehead, and I'm pretty sure that once you stop clenching your jaw you’re going to give me one of your Take Care Of Yourself Tony speeches.”

Steve frowned despite himself. “That’s not true, Tony. I know you’re capable of taking care of yourself. And I don’t get frown lines.”

Tony’s head popped out further from the blankets and he started twisting his body around a bit until one arm appeared. He reached out with the tip of one finger and gently touched the spot between Steve’s brows. “There they are,” Tony said, “your old man worry lines.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “How many times have we gone through this, Tony. I am younger than you.”

“Nuh uh,” Tony responded eloquently. He moved from where he was pressing one finger to his brow, to cradling the curve of Steve’s cheek in his hand. “Stop worrying old man, I’ll lay here for a few more minutes then I’ll be fine. I’ll go invent something extra spectacular just to prove it. Maybe today is the day I make a breakthrough on flying cars.”

“You’re staying in bed,” Steve argued. 

Tony patted Steve’s cheek lightly, shaking his head. “Wrong, darling. ‘m already behind.”

“You’ll be even more behind when you make yourself more sick and end up missing more time than you would if you just stay in bed and get better.”

“Shhh,” Tony murmured. He settled back down against the pillow, his hand falling away from Steve’s face and his eyes fluttering shut. “Five minutes.”

At this point, despite Steve’s concern, he knew that Tony had a minor flu and if he just kept him occupied with affection, he’d drift back to sleep. It was with that thought that he snapped his mouth shut and bit back another argument, emitting a soft sigh. 

“Okay,” he agreed. He flopped down next to Tony and wrapped both arms around Tony and the blanket nest, pulling him tight against his chest. Steve’s heart clenched in his chest when Tony made a low pitiful sound and buried his face into Steve’s neck, all but completely melting into his touch. 

Carefully, Steve turned his head and pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead, letting his lips linger there for a long moment. Tony radiated heat but he was still shivering, so Steve just held him tightly, his face buried in his hair.

After a few minutes of silence, Tony spoke up in a voice just barely above a whisper. 

“Do we have chick’n noodle soup?” 

Steve kissed his forehead again, not even bothering to hide the fond smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. They didn’t, but the store was a short trip for something as important as making Tony feel better. “We don’t, but I’ll go get some for when you wake up.”

“’kay.”

“On one condition.”

“Mmm?”

Steve kissed the spot right behind Tony’s ear softly. “You have to stay in bed and let me take care of you for once.”

There was a long pause before Tony answered with a soft but resigned, “fine. As you wish, nurse Rogers.” Tony yawned as he snuggled in closer. "Kinda hot, hmm?"

Smiling, Steve rolled his eyes and hugged him tighter. He didn’t want to get up just yet, and since he was selfish, he thought that it might be okay if he stayed where he was for a bit and relished in the feeling of Tony safe in his arms. 

Judging by how easily Tony fit against his body, how easily he clung to him like he was the only thing that mattered, he figured Tony didn’t exactly want him to leave just yet either. 

So Steve held Tony as he drifted off to sleep, unable to think about anything but how glad he was that Tony wasn’t alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://www.pensversusswords.tumblr.com).


End file.
